


Put A Ribbon On It

by SerpentineJ



Series: Olicolm: 25 Days of OTP [19]
Category: The Thick of It (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 18:37:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2822159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerpentineJ/pseuds/SerpentineJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>19.	One surprising the other with an early gift.  Olicolm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Put A Ribbon On It

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: Whoopee!

**19\. One surprising the other with an early gift.**

“Are these… boxes?” He peers into the box containing the aforementioned objects. “Foldable cardboard boxes?”

Malcolm shuffles awkwardly. “There’s something else.”

Ollie catches sight of a blue folder atop the stack. “Boxes and a folder? You shouldn’t have.” He chuckles. “I’m assuming there’s some meaning behind this?”

“Just…” Tucker huffs. “Just open the fucking folder.”

He does.

It’s a copy of his lease.

“My lease?” Reeder says, confused. “What’s this got to do with my lease?”

Malcolm looks at him. “Well, you’ve been practically living at my house for the past few months…”

“…oh, god.” Ollie is gaping, eyes wide. “Are you asking me… to move in with you?”

“I mean…”

The other interrupts him with a kiss. When they break apart Malcolm is looking slightly shocked and Reeder says, grinning like a fool, “Of course the answer is yes, you fucking twat.”

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: Heh. The progression of the relationship.


End file.
